By Definition
by Colormyworld
Summary: Boredomfic. Mayura loves mysteries, but does she really know what they are?


By Definition

"Loki, are you SURE there's nothing new?"

"Yes, Mayura, I'm sure there are no strange clients begging me to find their cats, no mysterious haunted mansions, and no UFO attacks. Does that cover everything?"

"Zombie invasions!" Mayura said, pounding on Loki's desk, facing the seated god. "Are there any reports of zombie invasions in Europe?"

"I'm fairly sure there aren't." Loki said, becoming rather bored with Mayura's mystery fascination. Soon enough, she'd start wondering about his own mysteries---and he didn't want her solving those. Not that she ever solved _anything_.

"Mou, that's too bad." Mayura said with a pout. "Yamino-san, have you heard anything?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Mayura, I haven't." The snake responded, adjusting his glasses.

"Darn." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, walking around the room. "Loki, we need to get you more work! This agency's been absolutely empty of mystery and action for the entire week!"

Loki, of course, had been evading attacks from Asgard all week, and therefore had plenty of mystery and action in his life for the moment.

"Mayura, tell me...what is a mystery, precisely?" Loki asked, wondering if she really knew what she was talking about. It was such a simple word, but Mayura threw it around like much like monkeys throw dung (although, admittedly, this smelled far better).

"Um..." Mayura frowned. "Something mysterious!"

"Miss Mayura," Yamino said awkwardly, "you cannot use a word in its definition."

"But...um...something paranormal and exciting!" The pink-haired sleuth said, clapping her hands together.

"That means that if there's a murder with an unknown killer and no paranormal activity, it's not a mystery?" Loki asked, growing amused.

Mayura's expression became desperate. "Well, it's a thing you don't know about that you have to solve."

"You don't /have/ to solve it." Loki responded cheerfully.

"Loki! MYSTERIES ARE FROM YOUR HEART! You must solve them or they remain forever unknown and unsolved!" She said passionately, eyes burning.

"Obviously, if you don't solve them, they're unsolved." Loki said, looking off to the side.

She looked upset at his lack of caring about mysteries, and stomped out of the Agency.

"Perhaps you went too far, Master Loki?" Yamino suggested, watching her leave.

"Perhaps. She'll probably forget about it in a few minutes." Loki reassured himself.

Sure enough, Mayura walked back in the room a few minutes later. She approached Loki's desk, looking worn out, but no longer upset.

"A mystery is something that is not fully understood or baffles the mind, or an enigma." Mayura said, straightening up.

"Hm...I suppose. What dictionary did you find that one in?" Loki asked.

"Online!" She said cheerfully, proud of her efforts. "Oh, but I know what a mystery is even without that definition."

"Really, now? Then why couldn't you define it earlier?" He asked.

"No, you see, you didn't ask if I could DEFINE a mystery, you asked what a mystery _is_." She said, and Mayura placed a newspaper article before the matantei.

The headline read:

_UFO attacks Atlantis, cowboys suspected_

"Now THAT," Mayura said with a huge smile, "is a mystery! You never said I couldn't give examples instead of definitions!" She walked away, pleased with herself.

"She beat you, Master Loki." Yamino said contentedly to his father.

"Whatever." Loki said, looking disappointed at the loss of his fun.

Stopping in front of the house, Mayura sighed. "Mou, but my day is still boring and mystery free. Maybe I should move to the Bermuda Triangle! Nothing exciting ever happens in Japan." She skipped off into the sunset, as giant apes and lizards fought behind her while a dragon set fire to the Tokyo Tower.

_Lol, sorry, the punchline came to me, and I felt the need to write it out! Crackish, OOC...funny?? Done, literally, in 15 minutes exactly, and not very well XD. Loki's a bit too mean in this, and Mayura's too ditzy...oh, well! I hope you've enjoyed it! The real question on your mind should be "why does Loki know what monkey dung smells like?"..._


End file.
